


Nekos in love

by Saku015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Blushing, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Boys In Love, Cats, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hair, Implied Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, KuroKen Month, Laughter, Light Angst, Long Hair, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Movie Night, Nekoma, Nicknames, Phone Calls & Telephones, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Snow, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kurokenmonth2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Kuroken Month 2015.





	1. Firsts

"I do not understand why you fuss about it. Everyone thinks it fits you really well," Kuroo said to his best friend while they were sitting on the train on their way home. "Even the girls in your class think that."

Kenma sent an angry look into the other teens’ direction from the corner of his eye, while he was concentrating on the consol of his hand with the other. His first intention was not to stand out from the crowd. You could imagine how frightened he was when he realized that the exact opposite happened.

"Shut up!" He said, looking back at the game, his long locks falling into his face.

Kuroo had to fight against the urge of brushing them out of his face. When he touched those locks for the first time in his life on that afternoon in the locker room, they were like silk through his fingers. There were times when he thought about what he loved the most about the short boy, but he could not decide. However, after that day, it was totally clear that his hair took the price.

"I think it is cute too," he muttered, turning his head towards the other direction – missing how Kenma’s head snapped up with a surprised look in his eyes and a little blush on his face.

 

They were standing face to face in front of Kenma’s house. The faux blond squeezed his bag to his body, trying not to feel too embarrassed.

"The practice will start at 7 AM tomorrow," Kuroo said, stepping a little bit closer. "I will pick you up."

"Not that I don’t know," Kenma muttered with a little pout on his face. He was not a little kid anymore who needed to be protected – although those memories made his heart flutter. "Stop smirking!" He said, raising his head up. He felt pride as he caught the smirk’s last signs on Kuroo’s face, before his expression turned utterly surprised.

Kuroo sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes it was scary how accurately Kenma knew his expression, even without looking at him. Maybe that was due to the long time they had known each other.

Kuroo lifted his hand up and ruffled his friend’s hair – leaving his hand on the top of his head a little bit longer than it was necessary. He could not help it. The feeling of Kenma’s hair beneath his palm was irresistible.


	2. Childhood

Kenma was sitting in his room with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, watching the snowflakes falling outside through his window. He did not like winter. Everything was freezing cold and he always got sick – though, that was not a rare occurrence during summer either. He sighed, putting the empty mug on the top of his nightstand. He took his consol to his hand to continue playing with his game, when his door was burst open, revealing his panting and energetic best friend.

"Kenma!" The other five year old shouted happily, running to the bed. Kenma groaned and buried his head into his pillow. Kuroo grabbed his feet and dragged him off of the bed.

"Hey!" Kenma protested as his body met ground with a loud thud. He jumped up and leaned into the others’ personal space with an angry expression. "What do you want?"

"Playing, of course!" Kuroo answered with a cheeky grin on his face. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No," Kenma said, pouting irritated, "I do not want to do anything with the snow!"

"It’s a yes, then!" Kuroo exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed Kenma by his wrist and pulled him out of his room.

 

That’s how they ended up in Kenma’s garden, Kuroo working on 'the coolest snowman ever' while Kenma standing a few meters away from him, his arms crossed in front of his small chest.

"You should help, you know," Kuroo said, after he had stood up, wiping his forehead. "It is hard to do it alone!"

"Then why did you start to do it in the first place?" Kenma asked, knowing that his voice was bratty. He saw Kuroo’s face darken. The other child turned away from him, continuing his work.

Kenma took a deep breath. He knew that he was rude and he wanted to make it up to the other. Kuroo was the only one who befriended with him, despite his looks and quietness. He had to show his gratefulness in any and every way he could.

Kuroo felt a light pat on his shoulder. He looked up with an annoyed expression on his face but his eyes widened. Beside him, there was Kenma with a big and round snowball in front of him. Kuroo squeaked happily and jumped on the top of him, pushing Kenma into the snow with a happy laughter.

"Kenma, you are the best!" He said, rubbing their noses together. He touched his forehead to his best friend’s, closing his eyes. "I love you!"


	3. Distance

Kenma could totally understand why his boyfriend had to go to that road trip with their vice-captain and the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno Volleyball Team. Besides being rivals, the two teams had a strange type of friendship and – just like Daichi-san said – deepening connections was a really important thing, even in sport.

However, that did not change the fact that he missed Kuroo in every second they did not spend together. Being at practice without hearing his orders and seeing that cocky grin of his, somehow did not feel right. Because of his absence, Kenma was more lethargic than ever, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

”Do not worry, Kenma-san! The captain will be back in no time!” Lev tried to cheer him up, but the only thing he got was an angry look from the short boy. He knew that it was not nice, but somehow he was not capable of caring about his behavior towards anyone. Though, Lev did not seem offended at all. ” I wish he would return sooner than later. You are happier when he is around.”

”Shut up!” Kenma muttered, turning away. ”You should concentrate on progressing your spikes rather than cheering me up.”

”Yes, sir!” Lev exclaimed happily, trying to hit the ball which Kenma tossed to him – without success.

 

Kenma was lying on his bed, totally exhausted. He had not taken practice that seriously for a long time. Although, he knew the exact reason why. He felt his eyelids closing, but he knew that he could not fall asleep, not until he got that call. As a peroration, he felt his phone buzzing next to his head. He grabbed it and pushed the ’receive’ button without a second thought.

”Yes?” He said with a little sleepiness in his voice. He felt the knot of anticipation appearing in his stomach.

”Good evening, kitten! What’s up?” Kenma felt as if he would burst into tears in any moment. Hearing Kuroo’s voice, especially after a tiring day like that, was like some kind of magic. ”Kenma?” The question came on a worried voice, then a deep sigh could be heard. ”You worked too hard again, didn’t you?” Kenma felt his cheeks heating up. He could see how Kuroo’s expression softened on the other end of the line.

”I can not help it. Your training schedule is deadly.” Both of them knew that his reason was not true, but Kuroo did not say a word. ”How is the trip?”

”It is nothing special. We only talk about our experiences when it comes to different kinds of opponents. We have to share our knowledge, so we can give good advice to the next generation.”

”You say this as if you were some kind of old man who is on the verge of death,” Kenma said, chuckling. His boyfriend was really adorable when he was overdramatic.

”Well, I am going to graduate this year, so it is not so far from the truth…” Kuroo said, turning his gaze towards the ceiling with a sad sigh slipping through his lips. 

After that, a few minutes of silence fell on them with both of them holding back the words they wanted to say out loud. Kenma was the first who gave up. He took a shaky breath, not wanting to cause guilt to his boyfriend.

”I miss you, Kuroo,” he breathed into the receiver as if he was telling a deep, dark secret.

”I miss you too, kitten,” Kuroo murmured back on a low voice, ”but there are only three days left. Will you be okay?”

”Uhum,” Kenma mumbled half asleep. He felt the smile in Kuroo’s voice as he whispered his answer.

”You worked really hard today, kitten. Go and sleep!” Before falling completely asleep, Kenma could swear that he heard those words he was craved for so long. ”I love you!”


	4. Cats

Kenma was just like cats. He was silent and shy, but could be really determinate if he wanted to achieve something – usually winning bossfights in one of those video games of his. Kuroo suspected that was the reason why they liked him that much – or the people who could easily be referred to them.

"I am so tired!" Lev whined while lying face first on the floor of the gym. "Captain, you are a sadist!"

"Lev, stop whining and help putting the balls back to their places!" Yaku shouted to his kouhai, definitely irritated. Kuroo could not understand how could be those two even together.

From the corner of his eyes, Kuroo saw as Kenma walked to his sport bag which was lying on the ground beside the wall. He opened it and took out the bottle of milk which he still had from lunch. He walked to Lev and knelt down in front of him.

"Here," he said, reaching the drink towards the first year. Lev looked up and his eyes shone up seeing his senpai in front of him. He grabbed Kenma’s hand and beamed at him in gratefulness. Because of the sudden touch, Kenma flinched a little.

"Thank you, Kenma-san!" He said as he opened the little bottle and drank the milk out. "Now, I am totally refreshed!"

Kuroo felt his eyebrow twitch. He walked behind Lev and grabbed him on the back of his T-shirt. Lev yelped in surprise, looking back at him.

"If you are so refreshed, go and help your upperclassmen in their work!" Kuroo ordered, pushing the younger boy forward.

"You are hopeless," Kenma mumbled to him as Kuroo pulled him up from the ground in a gentler way.

 

They were walking beside each other on the street when Kuroo popped the topic up.

"Why are you helping to every underclassmen whenever you can? I thought you hated bothering things."

"They are like kittens," Kenma said without looking up from his game. "I love kittens."

Kuroo snorted and Kenma glanced up at him from the corner of his eye. He knew that a bitter comment would come.

"What am I to you then?" Kenma lowered his game and turned towards Kuroo with his whole body. He smiled up at him gently which made the taller boy blush furiously.

"A cute, love struck puppy," he said, then kissed Kuroo on the lips


	5. Secrets

Kenma had always known that he tend to do embarrassing things whenever he was exhausted. That was the reason why he tried to avoid being around people through those times – but faith cloud not always be kind.

When Kuroo announced from nowhere that he called Bokuto and Akaashi out to chill out a bit after a particularly tiring school week, Kenma wanted nothing better than to say that his family required him to spend the night with them and leave. Of course, he knew that Kuroo would call his mom up and ask her about it – his best friend knew his quirks too well.

”Don’t be so pouty, kitten!” Kuroo begged him while patting his shoulder. ”It will be totally fun.” Kuroo’s voice was so convincing that Kenma almost believed him – almost.

He knew too well that these ’coming overs’ usually ended with sleepovers, much to his and Akaashi’s dismay. Both of them had other plans for Saturday and the two best buds almost always prevent them in those one way or another.

”Do not call me like that,” Kenma muttered as he was concentrating on his PSP, sitting on Kuroo’s sofa with his legs being pulled under himself. Kuroo only caressed his hair – more tenderly than it was needed.

”In my opinion, it is an adorable nickname,” he said before walking out to the kitchen for their snacks. ”And it fits you as well!” Kenma was sure Kuroo wore his trademark grin on his face and wanted to punch him oh so much – before reminding himself that it would be too much effort.

”Tetsurou, do not call Kenma-kun like that,” Kenma heard Kuroo’s grandmothers’ voice from the kitchen. ”It is clear he is not as fond of it as you are.”

”But baa-chan~” Kuroo whined, hugging the old lady from behind. ”He is so much like a kitten, I can not help myself!” He placed a kiss to the elders’ temple and got a pat on his arm in return.

Kenma loved Kuroo’s grandmother just like his own and the feeling was mutual. After his mother had died because of cancer when he was only four, Kuroo was basically raised up by the old lady and Kenma knew that from his family members, Kuroo loved her the most. Kenma could totally understand why.

 

One hour later, a loud knock could be heard from the door and Kenma braced himself for the tiring hours to come. Having a fresh and hot apple pie in front of him was a big help though.

”Good afternoon, Kenma-san!” Akaashi greeted him while walking in the living room. Kenma raised one of his eyebrows. ”Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san is still in the state of greeting,” Akaashi explained and right then, Kenma could hear the loud noises as well.

”Hey, hey, hey, Kenma!” Bokuto exclaimed as he stepped into the room. He walked up to Kenma and hit his back as a friendly gesture – needless to say, the smaller boy almost fell off of the sofa.

”Bokuto-san, please, be more careful with the others around you,” Keiji asked the other with a disapproving tone in his voice. Bokuto averted his gaze and mumbled a quiet ’sorry’ to Kenma, who only shrugged. 

”Man, you have it so bad!” Kuroo snorted as he put a movie into the DVD player, so they could entertain themselves. After starting the film, Kuroo flopped down beside him and threw his arms over his shoulder. He did that all the time whenever Kenma and he watched a movie together. For others, it might have seemed strange, but for them, it was as natural during movie nights as breathing.

One and a half hour later, Kenma had had enough. Action movies were never his cup of tea, but he stood his ground long enough. He sank his hand into his pocket for his PSP, hoping Kuroo would not notice it and that time, he was lucky.

He glanced over his other side at Akaashi – he did not want to offend him – and his eyes widened. Akaashi was sitting there with his English textbook and pen in his hands. Akaashi looked at him from the corner of his eyes and nodded his head towards the other two boys sitting on the couch.

Kenma followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to worry, because of Kuroo. The others were so preoccupied with the movie that they did not pay attention to anything else. 

The thing that pulled him out of the world of his game was the high pitched whine Bokuto let out as soon as Kuroo turned the TV off.

”AKAASHI! How could you do that?!” He asked, pointing at the textbook in his underclassman’s hand with a starting pout.

”I will have a test on Monday, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi explained, without even turning away from the task he was working on. 

”Kenma, you too?!” Bokuto turned his disappointment towards Kenma and he felt Kuroo’s glare on him as well.

”Don’t be so pouty, Tetsu!” Kenma said, feeling the corner of his lip twitch. As soon as his mind registered the dead silent in the room, he looked up from his game, perplexed. ”What is it?”

”You have just called Kuroo ’Tetsu’,” Bokuto said, his mouth forming an ”o” in surprise.

Kenma felt his eyes widening in terror while his stomach dropped. He knew that nothing good would happen when there was no boundary between his brain and mouth because of exhaustion. He never planned on calling the older boy on his first name out loud – ever!

”No, I did not!” He protested, but his voice was too thin for his own liking.

”Yes, you did!” Kuroo said with his well-known grin appearing on his face. Kenma barely had time to jump off of the sofa before Kuroo could squeeze him in his hug. ”Kenma, come back! You were so adorable!” Kuroo whined as Kenma put his shoes on to leave the Kuroo residence – forever.

”DIE, KUROO!” Kenma shouted back in total embarrassment before slamming the door closed. It was official: that Friday was the worst day of his entire life!


End file.
